


Good Teacher - Drabble

by Regalredstar



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Sylvester is a good teacher. As much as Will hates to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Teacher - Drabble

Sue Sylvester IS a good teacher. Will Schuester hates to admit it, hates to acknowledge that Sue is a great educator in her own right. But somewhere, deep within the part of him where he knows the things he doesn't like to admit, Will knows that Sue didn't just become the highly respected cheerleading coach through blackmail and extortion alone, though, the more vindictive part of him crows, that probably helped. No, Sue Sylvester got where she is today not because she could blackmail and bribe her way to the top, but because she genuinely cares about the students. And she cares a lot.

Will didn't really realize that she cared, until she made her deal with Figgins to allow New Directions to survive another year, though, looking back, he really should have. After all, it was blatantly obvious, first in the hurt she let slip out when she realized that not only was Quinn, someone she had been a mentor for, pregnant and hadn't come to her, but Will knew before Sue had. Then it had shown again when she had allowed Becky to join the cheerleading squad, and again when she had purchased the ramps for the school.

So yeah, Sue cared about the kids, in, here Will was forced to swallow his pride, much the same way Will himself did. Sure maybe her ways of showing it didn't always make the most sense, but she did care. When they hurt so did she, and when they celebrated well, as he vaguely remembered her saying once, "When they win, I win. And we all know how I feel about winning."

**Author's Note:**

> My one and only attempt at writing Glee fan fiction. Very unlikely to ever happen again. Unless I decide to do a Schue & Finn, Fathers & Sons story... But that's fairly unlikely.   
> Til Next Time,  
> Regal


End file.
